Waiting
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: This is a birthday story for my best friend Shelby aka Shandy777/SLSheartsRKO! It feature Centon! Warning slash. M/M.


Randy Orton was laying in his and his lover's, the meanest and most feared gangsta John Cena, King sized bed waiting on his lover to return home. Tonight John left to do a kill cause some dumbass tried him and now going to pay the ultimate price for it. Randy was excited cause once John gets home, he and John will going to have the most rough and hottest fuck. It always happens when John do a kill or just finished kicking someone's ass. Randy always find it a major turn on when John gets on his mean side. Once Randy even jacked off while watching John beating someone's ass. Randy bit his lip as he thought about his lover's big dick slamming into his tight ass. Randy grips his bulge that grew in his pants. He knew John demanded him naked in bed when he gets home but Randy had something else in mind. John will be pissed when Randy didn't follow his demand and that will lead up to a massive punishment. Randy, just thinking about it, could had exploded in his pants. He wanted to whip out his nice sized dick and jerk off like it wasn't anybody's business but what's the fun in that. He have to be patcient. Randy looked over at the clock. 11:13 it reads. John will be coming in any minute now and drill Randy straight to hell. Randy licked his lips and leaned back waiting for John. Randy was lying in their bed with a buttoned up shirt and a pair of dark jans. His feet was bare cause Randy decided to take a shower when John left. He wanted to smell good for his man. Randy will do anything for John like John do everything for Randy. John litteraly gave Randy the world. To John, Randy is like his prized procession. Randy isn't allowed to be touched by no man but John Cena himself. Randy smirked when he remembered the two guys that crossed the wrong line with John about Randy. One accident was when Randy went shopping and saw this badass biker jacket. It cried Randy. Randy had to get it. Randy went to grab it, a man cuts Randy off and took the jacket. Randy was pissed. He went and told John and John was super pissed. No one isn't allowed to hurt his baby and lives. John went up to the man and kicked his ass. John could had killed the guy but Randy was in a "good mood" so he stopped John. John made the guy pay for the jacket and gave it to randy as a apology gift. The other accident was once Randy and John was at the same store. A guy thought Randy was super hot that he took it apon himself and felt up on Randy's ass right in front of John. That man took the phrase "Sleeping with the fishes" seriously cause that night, John stuck the man's feet in a bucket of quick-dry cement and tossed the man off a bridge. Randy smirked. Him and John has history together and Randy didn't want to even think about what his life would had been without John. 11:30 the clock said and just on cue their security gate opened and John's towncar pulled up at the house. Randy looked out the window and smirked. Its time. Randy sat on the edge of the bed and heard his lover's footsteps getting louder and louder. Their bedroom door swung opened and stepped in was the irate John Cena. John stopped and looked at his lover at the end of the bed. Randy broke two demands. He wasn't laying down or naked. John glared hard at his lover as he slammed their door shut. Randy smirked. Lets the night begin.

"What the fuck, Randy!" John's voice was filled with anger and a hint of lust. "What did the fuck I say to you before I left?"

Randy sucked his teeth so sexually and smirked at his lover. "I should be lying down assed naked"

John glared at Randy. "And..why the fuck you aren't?"

Randy slowly stood up and walked in front of John. "Maybe...I didn't want to"

That whole sentence didn't fit well to John. Did Randy just played him? Did Randy purposly tries to piss him off even more? It worked! John looked over to his left and all of the sudden..John grabbed Randy by his throat and slammed him against the wall. Randy yelped in a painful but pleasurible groan. John leaned in closer. Randy turned his head away. That angered John more. John gripped Randy's chin tight and forced Randy to look at him. Randy's steel blue eyes met John's ocean blue eyes.

"Why must you play your little games with me?" John asked in his low anger voice.

Randy broke a smirk again. "I love to play my games"

John glared. He groped Randy and squeezed Randy's bulge. Randy let out a loud yelp.

"Mmmmm...I love that sexy voice of yours. Sing louder my pet!" John applyed more pressure. Randy yelp even louder. So loud that the echos could had broken every glassed item in ther room.

"Yeahhh. That's it" John said.

"Fuuuccckkk Johnny.." Randy let out.

"You disobeyed my demands and now you're going to pay for it"

John pulled away a bit. He grip on Randy's shirt with both hands and rip Randy's shirt off. Not even with dealing with the buttons, John tore the shirt apart. Randy let the low slutty moan escaped his lips. John was turning him the fuck on. Randy don't even think he could last half way. John gropes Randy again. This time John felt around to see if Randy had on any underwear. John looked at Randy.

"You better had not wore any draws!"

Randy chuckled. "Don't think for a second that I did it on purpose. I just forgot to get a pair"

John sorted like a bull. Like they say..don't anger a angry bull and that what Randy is doing. John was the bull and Randy is pushing his limits. John roughly turned Randy to the wall face first. Randy gasps at the movement. John leaned in and bit down on Randy's neck hard. Randy hissed and let out a shaky moan. John smirked. He hooked his fingers on Randy's jeans waistband. Without dealing with the button and zipper, John yaked down Randy's pants. John got on his knees as he pulled Randy's pants down. Randy's perfect shaped ass was in view. When John got to Randy's ankle, Randy stepped out of his jeans. John placed his hands on Randy's hips and roughly turned Randy around. This time Randy's red, throbbing dick was in John's face. Randy was already oozing like a waterfall and looked like he was about to pop any minute. John was just too much for him tonight. Usually he could hold off but tonight was different. Randy have to take his all and not to cum this early. John looked at Randy's dick for a minute until he stood up. He roughly grips Randy's chin again and this time turning Randy face around to reveal his ear. John leaned in close to Randy's ear.

"You see...usually I would gave you the hottest, mind-blowing blowjob but you fucked that up for yourself" John hissed dangerously in Randy's ear.

Randy groaned in anger but also grateful cause he do know that John gives him the best fucking blowjob. That's how fucking good John's mouth is. In his condiction right now, Randy wouldn't last a second once John's perfect lips touch his sensitive dick. John smirked as he saw Randy finally pissed.

John chuckled and gips Randy's throbbing dick hard. Randy bucked and moaned. John roughly stoked Randy hard and painfully slow. Randy's face expression was mixed with pain and lustful. John smirked and took the opporunity and leaned down, snaked his tongue out and tongue fucked Randy's right nipple. Randy tensed up. His body frozed from the sexual feeling. John glanced up at his lover and bit down roughly on Randy's nipple. Randy yelped. Of that wasn't enough, John wrapped his left hand behind Randy and without any warning, John took his middle finger and thrusted into Randy's entrance. Randy arched his body off the wall and moaned. John's finger was dry. John, while biting down on Randy's nipple and giving Randy a rough handjob, John started to finger fuck Randy. Randy's body shook in the sexual tention. He started to grin against John's finger. This was pure torture to the younger man but Randy wouldn't have it any other way. Randy tries to fight it but he was losing badly. He felt that tingle from the pit of his stomach. He was going to cum and cum HARD. Randy started to pant but not loud cause he didn't want John to hear. So he thinks.

John lifted up after he pulled his finger out of Randy. "You think I'm going to let you cum now?"

"Oh god! Please Johnny! Let me cum baby! Its right there!" Randy pants out.

John stops stroking Randy but kept his fist tight around the his younger lover dick. "I don't think so. You done this to yourself Randy. You tried me so now you're going to pay for it. So, you better hold it in or I'll going to slap a cock ring on your sexy dick of yours and leave it on for months. So...what's your call?"

John lets Randy's dick go. Randy face showed how hard he was trying not to let his cum ease on out. John smirked. "Good baby" John walked over to his big one-seater love seat. He sat down and crossed his legs. He watched Randy at the wall and Randy took a deep breath as he felt that feeling drop. "So, since you regained your composure...come over here.."

Randy was about to walk over but John held out his hand to stop Randy. "Oh no you don't. You get on your hands and knees and crawl over to me"

Randy stared at John. This was a fucking turn on. Randy knew..John was his one and only. Randy smirked and slowly sink down to his knees. John smirked and used his index finger and slowy motion Randy over to him. Randy...being Randy..slowly crawls on his hands and knees. John groped himself through his pants as the hotness of Randy's crawl and the hot sight of Randy was turning him on. Randy reached John and sat up on his knees. John put his right foot out to Randy.

"Take my shoes off" John demanded.

Randy smiled and slowly undid John's shoelace and pulled off John's shoe. John took his left leg and held it out for Randy as Randy did the same.

"Now the socks..." John demanded. Randy inched his long fingers up John's panys leg and grip the socks and pull thm off. John sat his bare foot down and raised the other foot as Randy did the same. John groaned on who beautiful his Randy look on his knees. John placed his right bare foot on Randy's right peck. John ran his foot down Randy's smooth chest to his rock hard abs and all the way down to Randy hard dick. John rubbed his foot against Randy's balls. Randy groaned in pleasure. John smirked.

" You like that huh?" John asked. Randy just nods. "If you behave more then I would had sucked on those massive balls but you didn't. Tough luck. Now get your ass up and take off my shirt sexy"

Randy slowly stood up and straddle on John's lap. He slowly peeled John's shirt off revealing John's muscular chest. Randy groaned as he ran his hands over his lover's chest.

"You like that,huh?" John said.

"Mmmhmm" Randy kept running his hands over John's bare chest. "I love it..but..." Randy slid his hands on top of John's pants. "I want something else"

John groaned. "Get the work then"

"Yes sir.." Randy smirked and popped John's pants button loose. John watched Randy unzips his pants then again everything happened so fast. John stood up while Randy wrapped his legs around John's hips and his arms around John's neck. John's pants slid off his waist when he stood up. Randy pressed his lips onto John's for a hot kiss. John carried Randy over to the bed without breaking the kiss. John pulled Randy away and tossed Randy onto the bed. Randy bounced up but landed on the bed. Randy smirked and sat the edge of the bed as he was face to face with John's huge clothed bulge. Randy looked up at John wih those lustful eyes. John glared at his lover.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Take them off" John demanded.

Randy's dick twitched at his lover's deep voice. Randy licked his lips and slowly pulled down John's boxers. John's huge thick cock sprung out in front of Randy's face. Rady slid off the bed to get on his knees. John was also leaking out his goodness. Randy slowly grips his lover's cock and slowly stroking him. Randy looked as he stroked, more of John's pre-cum was pumping out. Randy looked back up at John.

"Suck" All John said.

Randy didn't needed to be told twice but hearing his irate lover's voice turned him so very on. Randy sat there looking back at John's dick. John growled in anger. He gripped the back of Randy's neck and pulled Randy forward. Randy, on instants, opened his mouth and let John's dick in.

"I said suck!" John spat out.

Randy started to bob his head. He was sucking John like a lollipop. John groaned a deep animalistic sound as he pushed his dick down deeper into his lover legendary mouth. John started to buck forward as Randy took more of John in his mouth. John is hung like a horse but Randy can handle him. Randy is able to deepthroat John's cock and won't gag or choke. That's how good Randy is. He have to please his man right?

"Fuck Randy...your mouth is da bomb! Too bad no one else will get to feel it pleasure" John said.

"Mmmmhmmm" Randy said around John's dick.

John hissed in pleasure. "Damn Randy that felt so damn good!"

Randy pulled away. "Anything for you daddy. I know how to take care what's mine" Randy took John's dick back in his mouth.

"The fuck you do Ran-Ran" John said. He looked down at Randy. "I want to see you fucking touch yourself while sucking my dick"

Randy again didn't need to be told twice. Randy grips his own dick and jack himself off while giving his John a mind-blowing blowjob. John licked his lips as he watch Randy do his work. John bit his lip as he too felt that feeling. John wanted to be selfish and cum down Randy's throat but he isn't nowhere close to being done. Randy was being a bad boy so he needs to be punished. John pulled Randy up and pushed him back down onto the bed. Randy was shocked but excited too. He wanted to know what John is thinking. John walked over to their closet and pulled out a black book bag. Its where they keep thier "toys" in. Randy cock twitched again at the thought.

"Turn around and lay down on your stomach and put your hands on the head board"

Randy smirked. He laid down face first on the pillows and grips on the poles of the head board. John opened the bag up and took two pairs of handcuffs out. Randy with no patience at all was about to look at John.

"Don't you dare even think about turning that head of yours!" John demanded.

Randy was way too excited. If he could he would had humped the matress by now. That's how turned on he is. John walked up to Randy. He leaned in and cuffed Randy's hands together. Then he cuffed the pole and cuffed the chain to Randy's cuffs. Randy would be able to slide down but not break the head board. So many head boards broken by the couple. John slowly ran his hand down his lover's perfect back and thighs. John gave Randy a stiff smack on his ass. Randy moaned.

"You been a naughty asshole tonight Randy." John said when he ran his fingers over Randy's ass.

"I can't help myself John-John" Randy said.

John slapped Randy's ass again this time got a yelp from his lover. John smirked and started to dig down into the bag of goodies. Randy heard John going through the bag. Whip? Dildo? Nipple pinchers? Randy thought of anything in that bag that John was looking for. The sound of the rattling in the bag got quiet. John had found some items. Randy glanced over and seen John reached over to the night stand. "_**He's going for the lube..that means..dildo**_" Randy thought to himself. Randy smiled to himself but went stunned when he seen John pulled out Randy's lighter. Randy got confused on what John was doing. Randy fell in thought on why John needed a lighter. He was there for a few minutes until it dawned on him but it was too late. Randy hissed in pain when he felt drips of some liquid substance down his back. It was hot. How could Randy forget that. Hot Oil. Randy hissed in pain then lust. John put the oil down and spreaded the oil over Randy's back. John was going full force tonight and Randy was loving it. Randy felt the weight of the bed from beside him changed behind him. Randy wanted to see what John is doing to him but he can't. Now he felt his butt cheeks spreading open by his lover's strong hands. Randy must know what John is doing next.

"Babyyyy..." Randy cooned. "Can I see? Please daddy!"

"Hush that pretty mouth of yours Ran-Ran. You got yourself in this now take it. I'm in control so you speak when I ask you something. Got it?" John said. "Don't make me get the gag ball"

Randy was about to nut right there. His man was on it tonight. Randy groaned out of annoyance and lust. John smirked and leaned down. He snaked his tongue and thrusted his tongue at Randy's entrance. Randy gasps in pleasure. John poke his tongue in and out. Randy body was crumbling. It was just too much. Randy wanted to break his cuffs and jerk off until he busted a huge load. John leaned back up, slapped Randy's ass again and picked up the second item. Anal beads. Usually John would put some lube on it but since Randy likes to toy with him, he decided no lube tonight. Yes it will or may hurt his baby but he deserves the punishment. John spreaded Randy's cheeks again with his fingers and held the anal beads up to Randy's pink pucker.

"You like to play your silly ass games with me huh Randy?" John pushed one bead in.

Randy groaned. It hurted like hell without the lube but he didn't care. He knew tonight was going to get rough.

"Answer me sexy..." John pushed another bead in.

"oh fuck yes John-John!" Randy screamed out.

"Why darling? Why must you anger me so?" John pushed two beads in this time.

Randy let out that slutty moan that turns John wild. "Oh god...cause...cause...oh fuck.."

"Answer me" John pushed in three more beads.

"AHH! Cause I wanted this tonight!" Randy screamed out.

"So..you wanted me to punish you. Your'e a fucking slut, you know that?" John said pushing two more beads deep inside of Randy.

"OH GOD YES! I"M YOUR SLUT DADDY!" Randy screamed when the beads hit his special spot.

John leaned in and whispered against Randy's ear. "Ready for my dick Ran-Ran?"

"Fuck yes big daddy! I'm always ready for your dick!" Randy said.

John slapped Randy's ass after he took the beads out. "Fucking slut" John lift Randy's hips up until Randy was on his knees. John postioned himself behind Randy. "Are you sure you ready Ran?"

"Fuck me! Fuck me to hell Johnny!" Randy spat out.

John glared. Without preping, give a warning or lubing up Randy, John thrusted himself in Randy dry and hard. Randy screamed. Tomorrow he's going to feel it but right now its the best feeling in the world. John thrusted back and forth hard. He was makinf sure like hell he was hitting Randy's special spot. Randy moaned and groan at the fucking that his lover is giving him. Randy thought his pelvis was going to break but thai what he wanted. John was giving to him good and hard. John's thrusts was powerful that with every thrust, Randy would hit the top of his head against the headboard.

"Fuck daddy! Ohhh shhhiiittt...right there...oh fuck John-john.." Randy let out.

"God you're so fucking tight Randy!' john groaned. "Just how I like you"

"Anything for you Johnny!" Randy screamed out.

Just like lighting, John freed Randy out of the cuffs, turned Randy onto his back and thrusted faster. Randy hissed in pleasure. John loved the facial expression that Randy gives when they have sex. John smirked and pulled Randy up by his neck and slammed Randy's lips to his. Randy moaned into the kiss. John lifed himself out of the bed with Randy still attached to him and his dick still in Randy. John stood up and slammed Randy against the wall. Randy yelped in the kiss as John started to thrust up into Randy again. John was fucking Randy through the wall. John pulled from the kiss and attacked Randy's neck. Randy let out a string of curse words as he moaned. John thrusting got faster and Randy's back was taking the abuse from the wall. Randy didn't care one bit. Few minutes more John relocated back onto the bed. Randy was on the bottom and John was on top. John held Randy's ankles and thrusted faster. Randy gripped onto John's arms and squeezed them for dear life. John then switched positions again. This time Randy was on top of John.

"Fuck my dick Randy! Ride it like its no other business" John demanded.

Randy grind back and forth before he bounced up and down. John hands was all over his lover's perfect body. Randy bit his bottom lip as he felt those strong hands all over his body. Those was the same hands that killed and hurt so many people but yet so soft and smooth on Randy. Randy closed his eyes tight as he jacked himself off and riding the hell out of his lover.

"ohhh shit. Your dick feels so good in me" Randy pants.

John threw his head back as he felt that tingle coming again. "Fuck Randy! I'm close! Fuck the nut out of me!"

"Ohhh fuck..." Randy went top speed on grinding on John's dick. John couldn't warn Randy on time. Randy was on a roll. John let out that deep bear like moan and exploded in his Randy. Randy felt John filling him up. John moaned and waited until the last drop was in Randy. John pants and pulled randy down next to him. Randy cuddled up against John and stroked himself. John slapped Randy's hand away.

"No! That's mine" John said. He reached down and grips Randy's dick.

Randy moaned. John's hand on his dick was so much. John stroke his lover. John smirked as he watch Randy's facial features was making shapes. John looked down and seen his lover was going to pop soon.

"Cum for me Randy." John said as he watched Randy. "Cum for big daddy"

"I...I'm so close..John-John..." Randy pants out.

John glanced at Randy to see if Randy's eyes was closed. Which they were. John leaned down and place his lips onto Randy's sensitve head of his dick. Randy lost it. Randy exploded right in John's mouth. "OOOHHHH SHHHIIIITTTT!" Randy screamed out.

John making sure he got every drop of his lover's good taste. John swallowed every bit. John smirked up at Randy who was panting like ceazy. Johnleaned up and gave his lover the sweetest kiss. John and Randy kissed for a few minutes. John laid down and Randy quickly attached himself onto John. Randy cuddled up to John by laying his head on John's chest and held John close. John wrapped his arms around Randy. Randy yawned and John chuckled.

"Tired already?' John asked.

Randy nods. "I was waiting for you"

John plants a kiss on Randy's forehead. "Sorry darling"

Randy shook his head. "Don't be. It was worth the wait"

John kissed Randy's head again. "I love you"

"I love you too John-John"

"Sleep my love"

"ok.."

John and Randy fell into a peaceful slumber. The next morning, Randy woke up. Randy lean up, yawns and streaches. He looked over to his right and seen John's empty part of the bed. Randy sighed and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. Randy suddenly stops. He felt a cold object on his face when he rubbed his eyes. Randy looked at his left hand and gasps. A huge platium diamond men's engagment ring was on Randy's ring finger. Randy was in shock. John must had slipped this on him when he was sleeping. Randy was happy. He hopped out of bed, put a robe on and looked for his now fiance. John was in his office reading a paper drinking coffee. Randy busted in the room and make a power walk up to John. John looked up and smiled at Randy.

"Good morning" John sat the paper and coffee down on his desk. "Did you sleep..."

Randy cuts John off by hopping on John's lap and kissed the hell out of John. John was thrown back but smiled into the kiss. Randy pulled away and looked at John with moist eyes.

"Well...that was the best good morning kiss you gave me" John said with a smile.

"Yes...John. I'll marry you" Randy said with all of his emotions.

John smiled and kissed Randy again. The kiss lasted until a knock was heard on he door. Both John and Randy groaned. Someone dare to disturb them.

"Come in!" John screamed in anger. Randy got off of John when one of John's hinchmen came in.

"Sir..sorry to disurb you and Mr. Orton.."

"You'll be sorry if this isn't important" John said with a deadly glare.

"But it its sir. The Uso brothers hadn't came back with the money. They spend it and now refused to pay it back."

John was so pissed. Randy smirked. Two kills in a row. Let the night begin...again.


End file.
